1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a capacitor component.
2. Description of Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is a chip-type condenser mounted on printed circuit boards of several electronic products, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), or other displays, computers, smartphones and other cellular phones, and the like. An MLCC serves to charge or discharge electricity. An MLCC may be used as a component of various electronic apparatuses since it is relatively small, implements high capacitance, and is easily mounted.
Recently, an MLCC having high capacitance and high reliability has been developed. To obtain a capacitor with high capacitance, the dielectric constant of the material constituting the capacitor body can be increased, or the number of dielectric layers and internal electrodes can be increased by reducing thicknesses of the dielectric layers and the internal electrodes.
However, it is not easy to develop a composition of a material having a high dielectric constant, and there is a limitation to reducing the thicknesses of the dielectric layers using current methods. As such, there is a limitation in increasing capacitance of the product by such methods. Therefore, research into a method of increasing an overlapping area of internal electrodes having different polarities in accordance with a trend for miniaturization of the capacitor and a method of increasing capacitance of the capacitor has been demanded. In addition, an attempt to reduce the mounting area and the mounted height of the capacitor in accordance with an increase in amounted density of the board has been conducted.
As a part of such research, a capacitor having a structure in which internal electrodes are connected to each other by through-holes has been developed. In this capacitor, a current flows through the through-holes connecting the internal electrodes to each other, unlike a general capacitor.
In such a structure, equivalent series inductance (ESL) and equivalent series resistance (ESR) characteristic values of the capacitor may be changed depending on the structures of the through-holes.
It is advantageous that a distance between the through-holes is small in order to obtain low ESL characteristics. But when the distance between the through-holes is excessively small, a defect such as a short-circuit may occur due to contact between the through-holes after plating is performed.
Products with a small size and a thin film form have been demanded, and capacitors having a low ESL characteristic value depending on high frequency characteristics have been demanded. Therefore, research into capacitors satisfying these demands has been required.